Three Times Lucky
by Sharzam
Summary: NaruSasu Where Naruto is a hormone-driven seme and Sasuke is the chakra-less uke. Not for those who think that Naruto's always the one who cried when they first have sex and think that Sasuke's always the seme. Enjoy.


**Hey to all my watchers and newcomers and people who searched for NaruSasu yaoi and found this XD! People who read my last Crimson Ties chapter (the story which my guilt keeps building up about) would know that I've been working on this story for a few months now. I've finally finished it (phew!). About 1500 words short of my goal of 10k words, but I'm pretty satisfied. I wanted to write a yaoi fic that was pretty much all smut, but it was HARD. SO HARD. So I gave in and added storyline, God smite me where I stand. Not too much, though. **

**I've beta'd this twice myself, but if there are any mistakes please feel free to tell me and if it's big, then I'll fix it and repost this. If it's not, I'll just sit back and let people read the friggin' yaoi. **

**Thanks to all my yaoi-driven and corrupted friends who urged me to finish this and read my drafts... I live to distract you during classes, my dears. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke entered Naruto's apartment in the late afternoon. After beating each other up almost to the point of passing out, the two shinobi had hunted down Sakura at the hospital and persuaded her to heal them, and then had proceeded to get so shitfaced they could barely see straight. Their shinobi metabolisms had kicked in, of course, but both men were still suitably drunk.

Sasuke collapsed on the sofa. "So how do you feel after I've kicked your ass all the way to China?"

Naruto smirked. "We're still in Japan. My ass is intact, thanks. And if my memory is correct, it was _I _who kicked _your _ass. "

"You wish, dobe. If I wasn't so drunk, I'd challenge you to another round."

"Teme, you couldn't fight me even if you were sober. You know you're just gonna lose. You're completely drained as it is."

"True, but at least I don't have to rely on a demon's chakra reserves to get my point of dominance across."

Naruto's quiet chuckling ceased, and Sasuke glanced over at where he thought his friend was, but was unable to focus properly.

"Naruto…" Ah, focus. Good. Or bad, depending on how you looked at it.

The blonde was sitting stock still, which was highly unusual for someone as rambunctious as he was, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. Sasuke leaned back in his seat, waiting. Naruto seemed to exhale, and then settled back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Make no mistake, Sasuke," he rumbled, his mouth stretching into a feral grin. The Uchiha sighed in relief; he had gone too far, but Naruto had avoided violent retaliation. Though he wasn't completely at ease with the predatory smile, either.

"After all, you're not the… _dominant _one here."

Sasuke's eyes flew wide. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"What?"

"You heard me."

With that, Naruto rose and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke followed him, leaning against the door frame as Naruto leaned against the sink, arms crossed.

Sasuke refused to be intimidated, but the chakra exhaustion combined with sake were making him feel pretty vulnerable. Something about Naruto's behaviour had dark, primal undertones, and Sasuke felt his body start to react, wary of the chakra, not in the least depleted, that roiled under Naruto's skin.

"Oi, dobe, what's the matter with you?" He missed the flicker of movement as Naruto vanished.

Within seconds, Sasuke was pinned to the wall, Naruto's hands securing his wrists on either side of the Uchiha's head. The blonde was still slightly taller than him, and Sasuke had to tilt his head a bit to look into Naruto's bright blue, intense eyes. The blonde still hadn't said anything since entering the kitchen, and Sasuke had to wonder at his intentions.

As Naruto brought his face even closer to Sasuke's, the Uchiha couldn't help but inhale his unique smell. He smelled like trees, water and wind; kind of like a rainforest. Under that, though, was a clear, powerful, _masculine_ scent that sent Sasuke's senses reeling.

Naruto's deep chuckle brought him back, only to feel all the blood in his body flowing to his lower regions and his face.

"Sasuke… are you _blushing_?"

The Uchiha shook his head, thinking fast. "N — no."

Well, fuck. He stuttered.

"I just — it's getting a little warm in here. What with you holding me to the wall." A subtle hint that Naruto didn't rise to. Instead, the feral grin widened. Sasuke tried to back away from the unpredictable shinobi, only to feel his back press into the wall even more. Naruto pressed his own body against Sasuke's, furthering their already intimate contact.

"Then what would _you_ like _me_ to _do_ about that?"

Sasuke's mind wiped blank as Naruto's voice crashed over him. He didn't know what he wanted any more. His lips parted helplessly as Naruto's mouth sealed over his.

The Uchiha had to consciously remind himself to breathe as Naruto's lips moved against his. He was painfully aware that, with his wrists still secured, and the rest of him held by Naruto's body, he was, to all intents and purposes, helpless.

Being kissed by Naruto felt… odd. In a _good_ kind of way.

He knew that he _should _care that another man was kissing him, let alone his best friend, but at the moment, he couldn't care less.

So when Naruto pulled away, both men out of breath, Sasuke actually made a sound of protest. He immediately flushed for the second time that evening, and looked away from Naruto, who was now regarding him like a predator does his prey. The blonde's eyes were a deeper blue, darkened by lust.

"You never answered my question, Sasuke-_chan_," Naruto smirked, his breath washing over Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha shivered. The way Naruto said his name, even with the suffix, was downright _sexy_. When had _that_ happened? Come to think of it, why was Naruto using that voice to seduce _him_ and not a pretty girl like Hinata?

"You never… gave me a chance," Sasuke panted, still fighting to get his breath back from the astounding kiss. He longed for the blonde's mouth again, not only on his own, but everywhere. He wanted Naruto in the worst possible way.

Finally, he could take no more of Naruto's proximity and the feel of his eyes on him. "I want you to kiss me again," Sasuke moaned.

Naruto's eyes widened fractionally. Then he leaned in once more.

"Gladly."

This time, when Naruto leaned in, he let go of Sasuke's wrists, allowing him to twine his fingers into the mass of spiky yellow hair adorning the other man's scalp. Naruto braced his left arm on the wall and his right hand rested on the side of Sasuke's neck, his calloused thumb sliding down to scrape against the Uchiha's pulse point.

Sasuke shuddered at the contact. Naruto's fingers applied gentle pressure, and Sasuke tilted his head back on the slight hint.

When Naruto's mouth crashed onto Sasuke's, there was so much raw passion and intensity in the action that Sasuke almost melted. The heat emanating from Naruto was almost suffocating. He felt Naruto's tongue slide along his bottom lip and opened his mouth immediately, allowing Naruto to attack. The blonde plundered Sasuke mercilessly, forcing Sasuke to use his own tongue to move against his.

By the time Naruto pulled away, Sasuke was whimpering quietly, keeping a death grip on Naruto's hair as he tried to anchor himself to sanity. He noticed a particular tightness in his pants, and his blood pulsed through his veins toward that region as his heart beat fast and irregular.

"Sasuke," Naruto groaned, his forehead falling to rest on the junction between Sasuke's left shoulder and neck as the Uchiha tried to calm down. "Have you ever even kissed _anyone_ before? I mean, for real?"

Sasuke shook his head. Many of the women in Konoha, Sakura included, had tried to reel him in countless times since he returned five years ago, but he had refused them all. Such actions had led to open speculation on whether he was gay or not.

People had also found it odd that Naruto, one of the most handsome, kind, gentle shinobi around, was also without a girl. Such observations made people think that there was something going on between them. They had both ignored, but not straight-out denied, the claims. Feelings were still unsure and the chemistry had kept building up until…

… Now.

"Well, I guess I'm your second kiss, too, then," Naruto smirked, still holding Sasuke's neck, feeling his pulse speed up as his heart beat overtime. He was enjoying watching the usually-stoic Uchiha become little more than a desperate teenager in his arms, squirming and panting. "Don't forget our Academy days…"

Sasuke's stomach turned. Of course he hadn't forgotten. Though accidental and absolutely _not _desirable at the time, Naruto _had _been his first kiss.

So he was being completely honest when he said, "The second one was better…"

Naruto snorted.

"… and the third."

Naruto laughed into Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha froze as the warm air fanned over his chest. The vibrations from the emission shook through Naruto's jaw and into Sasuke's chest bone. His heart sped up again. He looked down as Naruto looked up.

"Tell me to stop," Naruto said, serious and sincere now as his bright blue eyes bored into Sasuke's obsidian ones. "Tell me to stop and I will. I don't want to do anything you don't like."

For Sasuke, sexual urges had never been so strong than they were at that moment. Sasuke felt more attracted to Naruto right now than to any woman in his entire life. It was obvious that Naruto had done this before, whether with a man or a woman, it didn't matter. His prowess at kissing was flawless proof that Naruto had experience.

Naruto waited patiently until Sasuke nodded. He then stripped himself of his shirt.

Sasuke had to let go of his hair to allow this to happen, but the reward was well worth the sacrifice. Sasuke was now hyper-aware of the intricacies of a model, shirtless male.

The caramel skin of someone who spends a lot of time in the sun was stretched over sculpted, delicious muscles. Naruto's black pants hung low on his hips, and Sasuke was intrigued to see a few wisps of wiry blonde hair at the waistband.

Naruto withstood the ogling for a few more moments, before he stepped forward and, grasping the hem, divested Sasuke of his own shirt in a flash, stepping back to admire. They had often trained together shirtless, so it had all been seen before, but they were normally moving too fast to truly notice the details of each others' bodies.

Naruto and Sasuke were polar opposites. Naruto's musculature was obvious, his shoulders broad and strong and his skin tanned.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had narrow shoulders leading onto a slim body, with pale skin and hidden muscles. They were both completely different.

Now, Naruto was the one ogling. He stepped forward after a minute of staring, and placed his hands on Sasuke's narrow waist. He leaned down until his breath was tickling the other man's neck once more. The blonde's long canine teeth scraped the skin before Naruto placed a hot kiss directly over Sasuke's pulse point.

Sasuke arched into him as a cry of desire ripped from his throat. "Naruto…" he moaned, panting as Naruto sucked on his neck, the tiny points of his enhanced teeth tapping against his flesh every so often.

Naruto nipped the Uchiha's throat lightly, smirking when the raven-haired man groaned, then soothed the area with his tongue. Excellent. That would be a perfect hickey in a few hours.

The blonde used his hands on Sasuke's waist to steer him over to Naruto's bedroom door. Once inside, Naruto sat at the top of the bed and pulled Sasuke onto his lap, so the Uchiha's neck was on level with Naruto's eyes. Sasuke was kneeling, each of his legs on either side of Naruto's body.

He was becoming very accustomed to submitting to Naruto. Letting anyone dominate him was strictly against his natural and ingrained instincts, but Naruto's overwhelming presence and chakra emission were slowly breaking down his resistance.

Sasuke looped his arms around Naruto's neck, linking his fingers together at his friend's nape, twirling a lock of hair between his right thumb and forefinger. He gasped as Naruto placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, neck, shoulder and chest, feeling his body flare with heat, contrasting shockingly with his cold exterior.

"Sasuke, you're not even resisting," Naruto commented between kisses. He lowered his hands to grip Sasuke's hips, shifting slightly under the Uchiha. Sasuke groaned headily as the hardness in Naruto's pants brushed against his ass.

"I can't," Sasuke forced out, as his arousal spiked. "How am I supposed to be able to concentrate?"

Naruto wasn't entirely unaffected by Sasuke's movements; they were pretty distracting. But, at that moment, he was just happy to watch Sasuke unravel before his very eyes.

The dominator had become the dominated, so to speak. Sasuke's black eyes fluttered open and closed at frequent intervals, his lips parted and swollen. His upper body pressed close to Naruto's, and the blonde was surprised to find that Sasuke's skin was almost as warm as his own.

Naruto decided to take a chance. He moved his right hand down from Sasuke's hip to lower regions. Sasuke was so turned on; he didn't even notice the movement.

That is, until Naruto cupped him through his pants.

"Ungh… fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, thrusting himself instinctively into Naruto's hand. He groaned when the blonde pulled away, smirking evilly.

"Sadist," he muttered.

"You love it," Naruto answered, unperturbed. His voice had lowered by about three octaves — it was husky and sexy.

Sasuke gulped. Naruto really was dominant, wasn't he? Jeez, that voice alone…

"Now," Naruto went on, "take off your pants."

Sasuke stared at his lover. Yes, they were definitely lovers now. Briefly, he wondered what was going to happen now. He was pretty sure he was homosexual, now. But he wasn't sure of his deeper feelings, or Naruto's.

Being quite adept at hiding and ignoring his own emotions, the former was pretty unlikely. But would _Naruto_, who had so much emotion that it was impossible not to be drawn to him by sheer desire to share his happiness — would he do this if he wasn't sure of his feelings?

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto's voice was gentle, and his fingers brushed slightly over Sasuke's stomach with the lightest of touches.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, but he bit his lip.

What a dead giveaway.

Naruto frowned. "Don't lie to me." He took Sasuke's arm and spun him around, so that the raven-haired man was sitting between Naruto's legs. Sasuke grabbed the other man's thighs to balance himself, letting his head fall back so he faced upwards with the back of his head resting on Naruto's chest. He looked up, where Naruto was staring down at him.

"Am I going too fast? Damn, I should have started slower…"

"It's not that," Sasuke interrupted. He stopped, though, to contemplate the implications of what Naruto had just said, his genius mind throwing itself into the task with vigour.

"Wait, you've been _planning_ this?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Der. You can't know me as well as you think you do, Sasuke. You should know that I would never attempt this with someone I didn't genuinely care about."

"…really?"

"Yeah. Okay?"

"Ok," Sasuke muttered, leaning back into Naruto's chest. Now that he was sure of Naruto's feelings, he could affirm that his feelings were also real. He trusted Naruto more than anyone else in the world, if only because Naruto had never given up on him.

However, this was by far the oddest situation he had ever gotten in with the blonde. Naruto's hands were splayed over Sasuke's stomach, his bare chest pressed against the Uchiha's back.

Sasuke groaned quietly when Naruto's hand brushed over his erection. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands in the sheets as the blonde slowly pulled the zipper to his pants down. As Sasuke's manhood slipped free of its confines, the Uchiha clamped his mouth and eyes shut, holding back a moan.

"Let it out," Naruto rumbled in his ear, his hand wrapping around Sasuke's length and squeezing gently. The moan escaped as Sasuke threw his head back, eyes wide, as Naruto snickered somewhere above him. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body from that one touch.

Sasuke wouldn't have dreamed that the first time he had an orgasm would be from his best friend jerking him off, but it was happening.

"Don't… tease me," Sasuke whimpered, as Naruto squeezed him again, almost tauntingly. It was as if he was saying 'I'm in control and you're not'. He waited as Naruto began to stroke him with his right hand, his left arm reaching up under the Uchiha's own left arm, across his chest, up until Naruto's left hand rested on Sasuke's right shoulder, successfully securing him in place. Naruto then placed his legs over Sasuke's, holding them in place.

The hand on Sasuke's shoulder spread, forcing him to tilt his head to the side, unwittingly exposing his neck and pulse point to the container of one of the most possessive animals in the world. Naruto's thumb brushed over the head of Sasuke's shaft and Sasuke bucked, a thought penetrating his hazy mind and alerting him to the fact that foxes mated for life. He wondered for a moment why that should matter, but Naruto stroked him again and he lost all coherent thought.

A moment later, Naruto brushed the head once again, this time dipping into the slit with his thumbnail. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly once again, his neck straining, and Naruto took his opportunity. The Kyuubi container closed his enlarged canines — well, really, fangs — over the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder and bit down.

Sasuke's back arched as much as was possible with Naruto holding him down. Pain laced with pleasure ran from his neck and throughout his whole body. Naruto's left hand gripped his shoulder tightly as his other hand ran up and down Sasuke's manhood.

A few tiny trickles of blood ran down from Sasuke's shoulder, and the Uchiha shuddered at the sight of it in amazing contrast with his alabaster skin. Naruto had sunk his fangs deep into his neck, but hadn't pierced the muscle, thankfully. Sasuke's didn't heal as fast as Naruto did, and asking Sakura or someone else to heal it would have been… embarrassing, to say the least. He would have had to explain where he got the puncture marks, as well.

He now knew why that thought had come to him. Foxes mated for life, so Naruto must have felt some animalistic urge to claim Sasuke as his. That probably meant that the wounds would scar and stay on his neck forever. Strangely enough, that didn't seem to bother Sasuke in the least.

Sasuke leant back into Naruto as he felt his climax approaching, with every stroke of Naruto's hand. The blonde still had his fangs embedded in Sasuke's neck.

Naruto continued to jerk Sasuke off, using everything he'd ever learned on the Uchiha, enjoying the way the older man's pulse sped up under his mouth. He knew Sasuke was on the brink when he began to thrust frantically into Naruto's hand.

"Oh god," Sasuke groaned. Naruto's fangs tightened at his neck, the other man growling deep in his chest at the Uchiha's utterance. Sasuke reached behind him to cling desperately to Naruto's hair, his stomach and balls tightening as he felt his climax slam into him.

Sasuke let out a loud cry of pleasure as he came, digging his fingers into Naruto's hair and bucking his hips against the blonde's hand. Naruto's legs, wrapped around his, held them down as he shuddered and jerked.

Naruto removed his fangs from Sasuke's neck just as the Uchiha came into the blonde's hand, also splashing onto his own stomach. Sasuke let out a cry of pain that was lost in his scream of ecstasy. He thrashed in Naruto's embrace as his orgasm went on and on.

"Naruto… ahhn…" Sasuke whimpered, grabbing the material of his lover's pants and breathing hard as he calmed down. From the place where Naruto's fangs had been, blood ran down his chest.

"You _bit_ me," Sasuke commented, finally noticing the severity of the bite as he extracted a hand from Naruto's thigh to examine the wounds. He could sense that they were both about an inch deep and almost a centimetre each across. Blue chakra swelled over them, working on healing them up, still leaving slight scars. "That _hurt_."

"Poor baby," Naruto growled, then dipped his head and lapped at the blood with his tongue.

Sasuke arched again. Intense pleasure stemmed from the puncture marks, probably coming from the foreign chakra that was now bonding with his blood. He felt his eyes roll up in his head and his mouth opened as he panted and whimpered, Naruto lapping at his neck mercilessly. His fading climax came back in full force, building in his stomach yet again.

"Naruto… stop… please… I can't take it anymore!"

Naruto withdrew his tongue, staring at Sasuke's flushed face and lust-filled eyes. "Do you actually want me to stop, or are you just uttering mindless drivel because of the state you're in?"

Sasuke's head gnashed from side to side, desperately seeking anything to satisfy the intense pleasure he felt inside him. Naruto smirked as he watched; he was having the desired affect on the Uchiha, and it was time to do what had to be done.

Naruto released Sasuke's legs and chest, and pushed him lightly in the back. Sasuke fell forward onto his hands and knees with a surprised yelp. His pants were fully removed a moment later, and he felt Naruto's hands on his hips.

"Eh… Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto purred, smoothing his hands over Sasuke's lower back and ass. The blonde leant down and swiped some of Sasuke's cum from the Uchiha's stomach.

Sasuke forgot what he was going to say when he felt Naruto's cum-smeared fingers probing his ass. He let out a gasping whimper as one finger slipped inside, and immediately tightened around the intruding appendage. Naruto groaned.

"Relax, Sasuke," he soothed, and inserted another finger. He then scissored both fingers, making Sasuke cry out. The Uchiha bit his lip, the strange, intense feelings of arousal spreading through his weakened body like wildfire.

Naruto multitasked, pumping his fingers inside Sasuke as he unzipped his own pants. The Uchiha's arms were trembling with the effort of holding himself up, and he methodically tightened around Naruto's fingers.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto murmured as his manhood sprang free. The Uchiha groaned headily when the blonde grinded against him, changing the angle of his fingers.

Sasuke cried out as Naruto pulled his appendages out of the other man's body. He gasped as the intruding fingers were replaced by something much bigger, and shivered as Naruto slid the head of his member into the space his fingers had widened. Registering the intrusion, Sasuke immediately tightened his ass around Naruto, pulling him in.

Naruto gritted his teeth and gripped Sasuke's hips in a bruising hold. It was very tight, quite unbearable.

"Naruto… please…" Sasuke whimpered, rolling his hips back, forcing Naruto to slide even further inside him.

"Ready?" Naruto grunted, overcome by the incredible heat. The man underneath him nodded desperately.

Sasuke screamed as Naruto thrust his hips forwards, sheathing himself completely inside his onyx-eyed lover. Naruto let out a sharp, animalistic growl as he became accustomed to the tightness. Sasuke's arms finally gave way, and the Uchiha collapsed forward, resting his head on his arms with his ass the air.

Naruto leaned over him, bracing his left arm beside Sasuke's head, as his right snaked around Sasuke's waist, brushing against the Uchiha's member, causing him to shudder. The blonde was determined to make the climb to ecstasy just as pleasurable for Sasuke as it was going to be for him.

Sasuke let out a pant that he hadn't known he was holding in. Naruto shifted his hips slightly, and Sasuke groaned out loud, automatically rocking his own hips back and forth, thrusting his erection into Naruto's hand.

Naruto withdrew his upper body carefully, and listened as Sasuke whimpered, which was becoming almost routine for the Uchiha by this stage. It sounded quite cute. The blonde pulled out almost halfway, then removed his hand from the bed and placed it on Sasuke's left hip once more.

He then slammed back inside Sasuke.

The Uchiha's head lifted off his arms as his mouth opened in a cry of pleasure. The incredible feeling of being filled was almost mind-blowing. He had never felt anything like it, not even close.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, softening his grip on the other man's hip, "are you all right?"

Upon hearing the gentle, affectionate voice of the man who was making him feel so fantastic, Sasuke forced himself to get his arms under his body and returned to the hands-and-knees position. He turned his head to regard Naruto's profile, fully intending to say something _really_ witty in response to the question.

He wasn't prepared for the look on Naruto's face. The blonde's eyes had darkened to almost cobalt blue, and he had a look of intense concentration on his face. It was then that Sasuke realised that Naruto was holding himself back in order to avoid hurting the Uchiha. As he watched, Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke replied. "Please…"

The Uchiha cried out again when Naruto started to pump his member. He felt Naruto pull out again, almost all the way this time, and clenched around him, refusing to let him go. Naruto thrust back, and went even further inside.

Sasuke arched his back as a stab of pleasure ran through his body, up his spine and sending a whirlpool of heat into his belly.

Naruto had hit Sasuke's prostate, which meant that he could go no further.

Sasuke writhed as Naruto pulled out and thrust back in again. Hitting his prostate multiple times with stunning accuracy, causing the Uchiha to briefly see stars behind his eyelids. He clenched the sheets with both hands, still arched on his hands and knees. If someone were to walk in on them right now, with the two men involved in a most erotic tableau, they would most likely scream and run away. Or interfere. Sakura would do that.

Just as Sasuke had that fleeting thought, a knock on the front door sounded. Naruto froze, his hands resting on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke groaned at the loss of friction against his dick, but Naruto's wary aura alerted him to more important things.

"Naruto?"

Sakura's voice protruded through the wall.

"Speak of the _fucking_ devil," Sasuke cursed.

"It's just Sakura," countered Naruto.

"'Just Sakura'? Do you have any idea what she'll do to us if she finds us like this?!"

"Fair point," Naruto muttered quietly. "Stay still just a moment."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Though it may be potentially scarring for Sakura to see me fucking _you_, me fucking a _girl_ might not be so terrifying. So I'm gonna henge you into a girl, so that if Sakura's feeling nosy, she'll only see another woman."

Sasuke groaned again when Naruto pulled out of him. The Uchiha turned to watch as the blonde pulled on his pants. Naruto looked the part — his hair was mussed, his chest heaving, and his body shiny with sweat. Sasuke imagined he must look much the same, except more… ravished.

He watched Naruto's face as the blonde directed his jutsu to him. It felt weird to not be doing it himself, but it couldn't be helped. His chakra was leaking back, but it would be a while before he could do a particular jutsu like Naruto's invention. Besides, Naruto would do it better than him anyway.

Sasuke watched his lover's profile as he was engulfed by smoke.

In turn, Naruto watched as Sasuke's body disappeared, to be replaced with a gorgeous young woman. He may be gay, but he could still appreciate feminine beauty.

The female Sasuke had long, midnight-blue hair that was spiky all the way down to her waist, dark blue eyes and pale skin the colour of china. She had long legs, well-rounded breasts and slender hips.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Naruto's gaze wasn't helping him relax. The effect of the blonde's ministrations remained as a slow-burning ache in his stomach, but now that 'he' was a 'she', an awkward sensation of wetness was growing between 'her' thighs. Sasuke closed 'her' unfamiliar legs, and scowled when Naruto smirked.

"What?" Ugh, he had a feminine voice as well, high and lilting, although it came out slightly husky.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry; I like Sasuke better. But you are very pretty — Amaya."

Sasuke kept scowling, though it can't have been nearly as dangerous-looking as on his male face. "You can't just _name _ me! I'm not a dog!"

"Don't you like it? I think 'night rain' suits you. Besides, I have to call you _something_ when you come out to meet Sakura."

Sasuke blinked in surprise, and grimaced at the feeling of long black lashes against his cheeks. Meet Sakura? Was Naruto out of his mind? Sakura was smart — she'd figure it out. He tried to make something up. "Naruto, I can't… I'm not dressed!"

Naruto snorted. "So? Sakura's a girl, isn't she? Here," and he rummaged through a drawer, extracting a black, silky, long-sleeved shirt. He offered it to Sasuke, who accepted it grudgingly. "Put that on. Just come out whenever you want. Let's give her a shock, eh?"

In a drastic change of heart, Sasuke smirked and nodded. He pulled his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up to his chest. The hem of the garment reached down to his knees, and smelled like Naruto. Sasuke stuck his nose under the collar and inhaled.

Naruto stood and left the room. Sasuke sat down and waited as the conversation at the door started up.

* * *

Sakura was just about to give up when Naruto opened the door. Her auto-ogle alert went off, and she checked out his sweaty, half naked form for half a second before starting to talk.

"Sai and I are going to get ramen. Do you want to come? And… what have you been doing? You're all… _mussed_."

Naruto smirked. "I think I'll sit this one out. I'm doing something right now."

Sakura gaped. Never, in her decade of being on Naruto's team, had she ever witnessed the blonde turn down ramen in favour of something else. Her eyes narrowed. And what _was _this 'something', anyway? She wanted to say so much more, but all that came out was a long, drawn-out, "Eh?"

"I'm _busy_, Sakura," Naruto purred, and Sakura lost her train of thought immediately after hearing it. She tried to concentrate.

"But… ramen?"

"There are some things better than ramen, Sakura," Naruto continued. Sakura wondered briefly how many women had fallen prey to the predator behind that silky voice, before she shook her head to dispel such thoughts.

"_What_ things?" she asked, now thoroughly determined to find out.

"Well…"

Naruto trailed off as a pair of pale, petite hands reached around his waist and caressed his stomach. Sakura gaped. What the hell? Oh no. No. Had she—? When Naruto was—?

"Oh shit!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm _so _sorry! I didn't — Oh my God!" She was turning red; she could feel it. She watched, mortified, as a pair of brilliant dark blue eyes and a mass of midnight spikes emerged under Naruto's arm.

The gorgeous, unknown woman pressed to Naruto's side. Sakura noted that she was wearing one of Naruto's shirts, far too big of course, over a clearly naked, alabaster-skinned body. The woman rested her left hand on Naruto's left hip, and extended her right to Sakura.

"Hi. I'm Amaya."

Sakura tentatively shook hands. "Sakura. Um, were you guys — er…" She took in Amaya's perfect appearance, but there were subtle details that only a woman could spot. Like the slight tremble to the other woman's legs and the slight flexing of her fingers on Naruto's waist.

Amaya giggled. What Sakura wouldn't give to be able to laugh quietly like that, as if she were six years old once more. Incredible.

Naruto's mouth lifted on one side in a feral half-grin. Sakura was momentarily stunned again. Since _when_ had Naruto developed such a _sexy_ smile? How did he _do_ that?

Definitely time to go.

"Alright… bye!" Sakura blurted, before sprinting off. "Carry on!" She turned her head just in time to see Naruto pick Amaya up and walk back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. She blushed and turned away.

* * *

Once inside the bedroom, Naruto closed the door and set 'Amaya' on 'her' feet.

"Shall we carry on?" Naruto asked, and brought his hands together.

Half a second later, Sasuke's female body vanished, and he was a 'he' again. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at the familiar body. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, finding the shirt still quite loose and long due to his slender form.

"Yes please," Sasuke muttered, and tilted his head back as Naruto's mouth descended.

Their lips met in a ferocious, desperate kiss and Sasuke began to back up, gripping Naruto's wrists to pull him along. Sasuke broke first, and trailed his mouth down Naruto's throat, trying to imitate what the blonde had done to him earlier. From the sounds that Naruto was making, he was somewhat succeeding.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke caressed his ear with his tongue, and assisted the Uchiha in removing the black shirt. Sasuke barely had time to prepare before Naruto fell forwards, his knees landing on either side of Sasuke's waist on the bed.

Naruto used his abdominal muscles to support his upper body as he ran his calloused hands down the perfect skin of Sasuke's torso, touching his nipples and making the Uchiha's own stomach jump. Sasuke reached up and twined his fingers through the blonde hair that fell long and spiky around Naruto's face.

"Naruto," Sasuke panted, resting his hands on the other man's shoulders, "I _need _you… inside me."

"Straightforward, aren't you?" Naruto snickered, and Sasuke scowled.

"If it weren't for Sakura, we wouldn't be all the way back at the beginning!" he fumed, fumbling with the blonde's pants. "She's so going to get it…"

"No, she's not," Naruto reprimanded, aiding Sasuke with his own hands. "She doesn't know you were there, remember?"

"I'm sure I could find a discreet way to get revenge," Sasuke protested. "She going to figure it out when she realises that I'm not at my apartment, because you _know_ she's going to go over and try and rope me into going out to get ramen."

"Maybe she'll figure that you're likewise engaged," Naruto wondered.

Sasuke was about to protest, but he couldn't when he finally uncovered Naruto's anatomy.

His eyes widened and he almost backed away. Almost, because Naruto caged his wrists in his hands. The black pants were kicked to the side.

"Don't run away now," Naruto murmured, his voice husky.

Now why was that voice having the same effect on Sasuke that it did on Sakura? Sasuke growled.

"That is _never_ gonna fit!" He strained against Naruto's hands.

"What an utterly _virginal_ thing to say, Sasuke," Naruto chuckled. "It's already _been_ inside, teme."

Sasuke gasped as Naruto bent and latched his mouth onto the scarred fang marks on his neck, and closed his eyes when the incredible pleasure flooded his body once more. The mark must have chakra infused into it, because he was feeling white-hot lightning all through his chakra channels. The Uchiha barely noticed when Naruto entered him, so lost in the flaming heat was he.

"Ah…" he cried softly into Naruto's hair as the blonde sank all the way inside him, still sucking on his neck. "Oh, fuck!"

"My sentiments exactly," Naruto panted against his lover's neck, and pulled back. He thrust back in again quickly, working Sasuke back into the fevered rhythm that they had had going on before Sakura unwittingly interrupted.

Sasuke was soon moaning and writhing under Naruto like a wanton whore as the blonde's chakra flooded through his body, running from his sensitive pulse point to every tenketsu he had.

The technique that Naruto had used required a massive amount of chakra, so the possessive instinct had only strengthened when he tapped into the Kyuubi's power. Even if he had the fox under his control, and had for years, the demon still influenced his actions.

In this case, claiming Sasuke.

Though the Uchiha didn't know it, and would be pretty pissed off when he found out, Sasuke had now become what was pretty close to Naruto's _property_. Of course, the only person who Naruto knew might have an inkling of the meaning of the mark was Inuzuka Kiba, who was also an animalistic young man who must give in to instinct every once in a while.

Due to the fact that the dog-boy was with Hinata, Naruto didn't see him as a threat at all.

Chakra that was Naruto's _and _the Kyuubi's has been inserted into the mark, so it might even alter in the future, but it was really meant as an obedience guarantee. Sasuke could never sleep with someone other than Naruto, not without the blonde's permission.

And he wasn't going to give it.

"Naruto… why did you sto-op?" Sasuke growled. The blonde had stopped thrusting, and he had most possessive look on his face, a foxy grin stretching across his mouth. The Uchiha felt his eyes widen as Naruto grinned down at him, the expression stunning him into silence. He had never seen anything like it.

Sasuke rocked his hips and forced Naruto to slide into him again. The blonde snarled and the Uchiha stilled. He waited, with his breath coming out short and his fingers flexing on Naruto's shoulders. He was prepared when Naruto's mouth crashed down on his.

Sasuke fought for dominance, one of his hands detaching from Naruto's arm and gripping his yellow hair, splaying his pale fingers across his scalp. Naruto ravaged Sasuke's mouth, levering his head by using his hands on the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke wrapped his calves around Naruto's thighs and pulled the blonde down even further.

Naruto growled when Sasuke pulled his own tongue into his mouth to suck on it. However, the fact that Naruto was on top worked against the smaller man.

Naruto wrenched his mouth from his lovers' and gripped the spiky hair at the back of Sasuke's head, pulling it back to allow him access to the pale, soft skin of his throat.

Sasuke writhed as Naruto kissed a trail down his neck and chest, and cried out as the blonde latched his mouth onto one of his nipples, sucking rigorously.

Sasuke tightened his fingers in Naruto's hair and his legs around Naruto's waist. The blonde used his left hand to keep Sasuke's head in place, and his right to tweak his other nipple.

Naruto's mouth detached from Sasuke's chest with a soft pop! and he looked up at the Uchiha, licking his lips. Sasuke gulped, his breath now coming in pants and his chest heaving.

"Had enough yet?"

"No," Sasuke snarled as Naruto pulled out of him, moving down his body, kissing and sucking. Sasuke loosened his legs and let them fall to rest on the bed. He kept his hands in Naruto's hair, fisted into the yellow spikes as Naruto brought his mouth closer to Sasuke's dick.

"Naruto… fuck, Naruto, don't start this _now_!" Sasuke protested when the blonde breathed onto his erection. "Isn't this usually a part of foreplay?"

"Yes, but we're doing it _now _instead," Naruto smirked, and opened his mouth. Sasuke flinched.

And then the blonde was gripping Sasuke's hips, turning him over, and…

"Ah!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto roughly entered him from behind. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"To be honest?" Naruto grunted, thrusting deep, "I don't entirely know!"

"Naruto?!" Sasuke screamed, as Naruto's hands on his hips started to glow with red chakra. "Stop! You're letting the Kyuubi take over! Ahhn… Ugh!"

Sasuke grimaced when Naruto stabbed his prostate particularly hard. The sinister power running through his lover's body made it hard for him to concentrate on stopping Naruto. It almost felt like he was being raped, but it also felt too good for him not to like it happening. He screamed when Naruto turned him over until he was on his back, the red chakra burning his skin.

"Naruto, I _refuse_ to get off from this!" Sasuke shouted, pushing at the blonde's chest. Naruto grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, snarling down at Sasuke as he moved in and out of his ass.

Sasuke was willing to be dominated by Naruto to a certain extent. Really. But not this far. This was definitely crossing the line. And his own chakra was coming back.

Sasuke wrenched his arms free and placed them on Naruto's shoulders. He did it Sakura-style, gathered a pitiful amount of chakra into his palms, and _shoved_.

Naruto flew back to crash into the wall opposite the bed. Sasuke backed into the wall above the bed, pulling the sheets up around his waist.

They both regarded each other warily until there was a loud banging above Sasuke's head. Shiranui Genma, who lived next to Naruto, was getting pissed.

"Whatever the _hell_ you guys are doing in there, can you keep it down?! Some people are trying to relax here!"

"Shut the hell up, Genma!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

"Fine!" Genma yelled through the wall. "I'm going elsewhere."

They both heard the other guy's door slam, and then Sasuke returned to regarding Naruto cautiously. He watched as the slight tint of red bled from the blonde's eyes and the enhanced whisker marks shrunk into less enhanced whisker marks.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto muttered, rolling his bruised shoulders. They had almost dislocated under the impact of Sasuke's forceful defence, and were now quite sore.

"You scared me," Sasuke admitted quietly. "You're probably the only person left alive that can instil that in me, because I can't do much against the Kyuubi when I don't have much chakra. Using the Sharingan effectively would probably kill me when I'm weak like this. It's harder to push someone away with chakra than it is to walk up a tree when the chakra stays where it is."

Naruto smiled slightly. "We did that together too."

"Yeah."

"Why is it that I still lose control, after all these years? My father told me that there was only half of the Kyuubi's chakra in me, but I can't even control that much…!"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, "this is one slipup in what, five years? Just one stupid mistake. You can work back up from this."

"Yeah, maybe," Naruto said, and he sat back down on the edge of the bed before collapsing backwards, stretched out with his eyes closed, his half-distended cock in the air. Sasuke glanced at it, and quickly made a decision.

He edged out from under the sheets and moved down the bed until he was crouched beside Naruto's right hip. He bent down until his mouth was dangerously close to the head of Naruto's manhood. He breathed onto it.

"Mnh… Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto murmured, shifting slightly. "You don't actually want to keep going after that, do you?"

He got his answer when Sasuke opened his mouth in one swift motion and swallowed a whole two inches of his cock inside it. The Uchiha's right hand pumped the rest of Naruto's length as his left cupped his balls.

Sasuke came up for air, and it gave him a thrill to see Naruto with his head thrown back, the blonde breathing hard as Sasuke turned him to putty in his hand. Power like this was very arousing. The activity between them had turned from intimate, simple sex to rough, animalistic, instinct-driven, hypersexual fucking.

"I'm getting you ready," he muttered, running his tongue from base to tip, following a vein along Naruto's length. Naruto groaned; Sasuke smirked.

"We're not finished."

With that, Sasuke withdrew his mouth and mounted Naruto's body, positioning himself above Naruto and bracing his hands on the blonde's chest. He shifted until he felt hardness poking against his ass.

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes, loving the untainted, bright blue of them, and smiled mischievously.

"I want to know what it feels like on top."

Naruto's eyes widened, then shut tightly as Sasuke lowered himself onto his cock.

Sasuke let himself sink down until Naruto was fully sheathed inside him. The tip hit his prostate instantly, and his back arched. Naruto groaned as he sank all the way inside — Sasuke clamped around him like a vice. The blonde reached down and took hold of Sasuke's erection, squeezing and pumping.

"Third time lucky?" Naruto forced through his constricting lungs, his chest tight. Sasuke tried to laugh but his breath caught. The Uchiha used his legs to lift his body up and lower it down, the angle making Naruto hit his prostate every time he dropped.

Sasuke's heart beat hard in his chest and he could feel Naruto's cock throb. His chin bent to touch his collarbone and he let out a loud pant.

"Naruto, I… I'm…"

"Me too," the blonde gasped, and raised his hands to grip Sasuke's hips as the other man rose up. His caramel-coloured fingers flexed and he forced Sasuke down onto his manhood, the pressure incredible in its intensity.

Sasuke screamed as his orgasm seized his entire body. Built up over three failed rounds, it was way more powerful than his first. Beneath him, he watched as Naruto's mouth stretched in a grimace as his own climax hit. Sasuke felt Naruto's heart thump erratically under his palms, and he thought his own heart might jump out of his chest.

Sasuke came all over Naruto's stomach with a passionate cry of release, and felt a hot sensation fill him up inside as Naruto came inside him, the blonde's hips jerking under the Uchiha's body.

Sasuke collapsed forwards to lie on top of Naruto as they both drifted down from their high, fully sated and satisfied. He grunted when Naruto slid from his body, and the blonde released his bruising hold on Sasuke's sides in favour of wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's back and holding tight, his nose buried in Sasuke's shoulder, near to the bite marks.

_'How adorable,'_ Sasuke thought. Naruto had turned from fierce fox to cuddly teddy bear in a matter of minutes.

"It took us three tries," Naruto murmured into Sasuke's skin, "but we eventually finished."

"Finished?" Sasuke commented slyly, raising his head from Naruto's hair, watching him do a double-take. "_We're not finished_."

"You know, you're talking pretty big for someone who had his very first orgasm only two hours ago," Naruto snickered. "You were a blushing virgin until —"

Sasuke kissed Naruto, hard, on the mouth, just to shut him up. He pulled away just as abruptly, leaving the blonde looking dazed and disoriented.

"I was never blushing."

"Yes, you were. You've been blushing ever since I held you to my kitchen wall."

"We're not done."

"I can't go another round, Sasuke. We tried to do it, potentially, three times. My dick fucking HURTS!"

"Who said you'd be using it?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke, wait! Stop that… hey! Where do you think you're putting your fingers?! Sasukeeeeee!"

* * *

"Genma!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling at the senbon-sporting Jonin. "What are you doing here?"

The two younger shinobi had forgone ramen and had found a bar where Sakura could drink a straight shot of vodka to calm her nerves without anyone looking at her strangely for drinking in the afternoon. Evening was approaching, though.

Genma sat down beside the pink-haired kunoichi, and sighed. "I just came here after getting pretty much shouted out of my own apartment," he grumbled.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you've got the one next to Naruto's, haven't you? Were he and Amaya still going at it?"

Genma glanced at her, surprised.

"I went over to ask him out to ramen and there was this strange woman there with him, and apparently they were just… you know… Anyway, I came here with Sai because I didn't really feel like ramen anymore. Sasuke didn't come because he wasn't home," Sakura finished hurriedly, blushing fiercely.

"It would seem as though Dickless has found a female to accept him for his… unique situation," Sai deadpanned. Sakura gave him a smack on the back of the head for his impudence.

"Be quiet, Sai," she growled.

"Wait a minute, you guys keep on talking about a woman…"

"Yeah, some girl called Amaya…"

"Apparently, Ugly is jealous because the woman can 'giggle' better than her… How many different types of laughter are there?"

"Shut _up_, Sai!"

Genma coughed. "You guys should know that Naruto isn't with a woman."

Sakura stared at him. "What are you talking about? Of _course_ he is, I saw her!"

"It must have been a jutsu or something, because I definitely heard a man." Genma decided to leave the biggest bombshell for later.

Sakura, partway through taking a drink, spat out vodka onto the counter.

"Then Dickless wouldn't _need _a dick, necessarily," Sai smiled.

Sakura coughed, then directed a furious glare at the artist. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, SAI?!"

"It has never occurred before on your stupid whim, Ugly," Sai answered in a monotone.

"Wait, Genma! You must've heard his voice! Who was it?!" Sakura focused all her attention on the older shinobi.

The Jonin chuckled to himself. "In answer to your comment, Sai… I never thought an _Uchiha_ would be the bottom, but that's what it sounded like."

Sakura froze, and her blood ran cold. Her analytical brain sorted through all the Uchihas she knew of. There was the clan (who were dead), Madara (who was dead), Itachi (also dead), and…

"WHAT THE HELL?! NO WAY! DID YOU JUST SAY UCHIHA?!" Sakura screamed.

Genma was not outright laughing, rather, sniggering to himself as he watched the news sink in. "Whether you want to believe it or not, both your childhood teammates are now having hot and steamy sex in Naruto's apartment, and from the sounds of it, they —"

Genma was cut off by Sakura's hands over his mouth. He looked up into her angry face, her left eyebrow twitching erratically.

The irate kunoichi spoke in a quiet, deadly voice. "Shut. Up. I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It. What I want… is another drink." She let go of Genma and yelled at the barkeep, "Two more shots of vodka!"

"That counts as two, Ugly," Sai snickered.

"_Sai_…"

"Fine," Sai sighed. "I'll let you wallow in your disbelief and defeat for a while longer before I resume mercilessly teasing you about your failed attempts to get Sasuke-san in bed with you."

"MUST YOU _BE_ SO IRRITATINGLY _HONEST_ ALL THE TIME?!"

* * *

Needless to say, the neighbourhood was kept up most of the night by the dynamic coupling of Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki, and Haruno Sakura couldn't look her teammates in the eyes for a full month afterwards.

* * *

**OK it's done. Please review. I want to know if it's any good or not, to keep up the ego, ya know? I don't have much of a one right now, what with general school trouble and assignments and songwriting and rehearsing for the school musical night. GOD. **

**That little bit at the end, I hope I portrayed Sai properly. Going for his cynical, oblivious side. **

**xoxo**

**Sharana  
**


End file.
